


You and Me

by CloudBusting85



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-07 08:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudBusting85/pseuds/CloudBusting85
Summary: After Izzie misses an exam jeopardising her chances of getting into UCLA,Casey does the only thing she can think of to put things right.
Kudos: 16





	1. Missing the exam.

**Author's Note:**

> Izzie misses an exam and Casey tries to reassure her that it's all going to be fine.

Casey looked up from the desk in the exam hall as she massaged her hand that had been writing for the past thirty minutes trying to remember all the history that she had been studying,well cramming over the past week with Izzie.On the thought of Izzie,where was she,she handn’t been there when they lined up to come into the exam and she hadn’t come in late,it was unlike Izzie to miss an exam,especially as this would affect what college she could get into.

The time continued to pass and Casey wrote down what she hoped was some what answering the questions she had been asked after the two and half hours were over she put her pen down and sighed finally she had history out the way and had one less test to do.

Casey left the exam her and checked her phone,Izzie still hadn’t replied to Casey’s frantic texts before the exam asking where she was.

Casey had one more chemistry exam that day so headed off towards the student lounge to hopefully find a quiet spot to do some last minute studying. As she walked past the office she saw Izzie inside talking to the principle. 

Izzie came out of the office her face red,Casey came up behind her.

“Iz whats up.”

“I missed the exam Case,” cried Izzie.

“I know Iz but its too late to worry about it there’s still plenty more exams to do,your going to do well we’ve studied together I know you know the material,I’m sure there’s something you can do.”

“Case it doesn’t matter now,I’m not going to get in UCLA having a whole grade missing.” Izzie exclaimed.

Casey hugged onto Izzie.

“I’m sure there’s a reason you were late you not one to just miss something because you couldn’t be bothered.”

“Luca broke his arm in gym class and they needed someone to take him to the hospital and moms missing as normal and my grandmas gone to visit friends today.” 

Casey sighed trust Izzie’s mom to go missing when Izzie needed to have a calm life to be able to focus on exams.

“Oh gosh Iz,is Luca alright.” Casey asked concerned.

“Yeah he’s got a cast and he’s at home with a baby sitter,but I cant believe that I missed an exam.”sobbed Izzie

“I’m glad he’s alright,what did the principle say?”

“She said she’d look into it but there doesn’t seem to be much she can do.”

Casey hugged Izzie.

“Come on,how about I buy us both some cafeteria pizza and then we go and find the bean bags in the library and we can test each other before the chemistry exam,plus if this is any incentive it’s friday and there’s non way I’m studying tonight so we could go watch a movie or something.”suggested Casey

Izzie sighed.

“Fine then”

They walked off towards the cafeteria in search of some comfort food.


	2. In or out?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey finds out her fate and Elsa is just generally a pain!

Chapter 2:In or out?

Casey handn’t been able to sleep all night she had been lying in bed staring at the ceiling, she was dreading having to find out if she had got into UCLA or not. She looked at her clock on her bed side table,it read 6.30am she decided to get up and go for a run. She set off and ran around her neighbourhood.She loved running it allowed time for her to clear her head and today of all days she needed a clear head.She knew she had put the work in but she hoped it had paid off for her and Izzie,so that they could go to UCLA together. An hour later Casey got back and took and shower. When she came down stairs she saw Elsa cooking.

“Oh Casey finally you’re out of the shower,i’ve made pancakes.”

“What’s the special occasion Elsa?” joked Casey

“You know what,I just want you to know whatever happens today both your dad and I are so proud of you and what you’ve become.”Said Elsa as she came over to give Casey a hug.

“EWW Elsa get off,get off.” said Casey as she struggled to escape Elsa’s grip.

“You can’t escape a momma bears hugs,no matter how old you get!” said Elsa

Casey continued to struggled and eventually managed to get free on her moms grip.

“Free at last.”exclaimed Casey as she grabbed a pancakes from the pile and proceeded to stuff it her mouth all at once.

“Casey,please don’t be disgusting get a plate and a knife and fork,”

“Whattsmsnfsfsdvasgshghas.” Casey’s words were muffled as she chewed on the pancake

“Just get a plate.”Said Elsa thrusting a plate at Casey.

Casey sat on the sofa watching the hands of the click tick closer and closer to 9am.  
“Casey it’s 9am you can log on and check.” Said a rather too eager Elsa.

“I know,I know ,Elsa stop bugging me.” Casey said as she stormed off to her room.

She sat as her desk and took a deep breath and logged on.

She clicked the log in button and there in front of her was a letter telling her than she had got her scholarship to UCLA,she couldn’t breath,she was shocked,she was pleased,she was excited,she was nervous,she had too many emotions running through her mind.  
She grabbed her phone,still no word from Izzie what was taking the girl so long.

At 10.30 there was a knock on her bedroom door.  
“Casey are you alright.” said Elsa

“I’m more than alright,I got in to UCLA.” replied Casey

“My baby’s going to college,my baby’s going to college.” said Elsa as she burst into the room and danced around.”

“Elsa get out of my room.”

“Oh let me take a picture of you,so your aunt and uncle and cousins can see Casey College Gardner.”

“No Elsa,no pictures.” said Casey as she brought her hands up to cover her face.

“Fine,spoil sport, your dad and I are taking you out for dinner so dress in something nice,ask Izzie if she wants to come as well.”Said Elsa pointing to Casey’s current attire.

“Elsa I’m wounded that you’re suggesting that this tracksuit is not dinner attire.” laughed Casey

“Now seriously get out my room.” said Casey as she hurled a pillow at her mom.

Casey sat on her bed waiting for a text from her friends.Her phone buzzed and she got excited but it was only a text from Sharice.

Sharice:Well done for getting into UCLA,my mom says she’s so happy for you.I got into the college I wanted.

Casey:Oh yay,wait how do you know I got into UCLA.

Sharice:Guess!!

Casey:ELSA!!! Ugh!!!!!!

Sharice: Yeah,I’ll speak to you later our track team our going out for ice cream!

Casey opened up her messages with Izzie.

Casey:Hey,Iz,everything good with you?

Ten minutes later still no reply

Casey:You all good? Do you want me to call?

Fifteen minutes later

Casey: Do you want me to come round or you can come here?

Twenty minutes later

Casey:IZZIE!I’m worried just message me.

The screened showed that Izzie was typing.

Izzie:Well done Casey I’m so glad you got into UCLA,you deserve it.Your mom seems so proud,classic Elsa Gardnerxxx

Casey: what about you?

A few minutes later

Izzie:I didn’t get the scholarship but it’s fine.

Casey:What that’s crazy,you did better than me in all the mock tests.

Izzie:Yeah guess I must have sucked in the actual exam.

Casey sighed she knew that if Izzie didn’t get the scholarship there would be no way she could afford to go to college.

Casey:That’s so not true,Izzie,Elsa said she’s taking me out for dinner and I was given strict instructions to tell you that you invited as well!

Izzie:I don’t really feel like it Case.  
Casey:Please,pretty please,for me,don’t leave me alone with Elsa and Doug and Sam and Paige and Zahid,please don’t do that to me.!!!

Izzie:Fine!What time should I come round?

Casey:As soon as possible,I just heard Elsa say that my Aunt Alice wanted to skype.”

Izzie:Right so i will give it a few hour then.

Casey: I swear you better be joking!!

Izzie:Calm yourself Newton,i’ll be over in half an hour!


	3. Are you sure?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey makes a rash decision that could change her life.

Chapter 3: Are you sure?

It was the day after the meal which Casey had actually enjoyed. She was basking in the glory of getting into UCLA and she struggled to reign it in knowing how crushed Izzie was.Casey woke up early that morning to put the plan into action.If Izzie wasn’t able to go to UCLA she’d put it off so that she could go the next year with her.

Casey ring the admission board.

The phone rang and then someone answered

Casey:Hello my names Casey Gardner is this the UCLA admissions board,I just wanted to see if it was possible to defer my scholarship place.

Admissions lady: Good morning Casey thankyou for calling,I’m afraid we won’t able to defer your scholarship place as we only give out certain amount of athletic scholarships a year and we have already allocated the places for next year,so I’m afraid if you defer this year you will be put on waiting list incase those who get the scholarships don’t make the grade.

Casey:Oh ok,its just an applicant Izzie missed an exam through no fault of her own,she looks after her siblings when her mom’s not around and now this means she hasn’t got the scholarship and so she won’t be able to go to UCLA and she’s an amazing runner and it would be ashame for her not to get the place.

Admissions Lady: I’m not supposed to share this information with you but she’s only the top of the waiting list for places so if someone drops out or turns down the place she will be the first person to receive the scholarship.So things might change theirs still weeks left till college starts.

Then Casey did something that shocked even herself.

Casey:I’d like to give her my place then.

Admissions lady: Really?Are you sure?

Casey:Yes give her my scholarship place,I’d rather she go without me then I go without her.

Admissions lady:Ok then, I’ll sort that out for you,but Casey are you sure that this is something you want to do? Seems to me like you giving up an amazing opportunity because there might not be any space left for you on the course.

Casey:I guess so but I’d rather she have it.

Admissions lady: Well Casey I’m certainly shocked by your willingness to help others, you still might have the grades to get in without the scholarship if there are any places left ,I’ll just need to speak to some people and then I’ll call you back in the next few days.

And then phone call ended.

Casey took a deep breath,what the hell had she just done.She tried to keep it all in,but then all of a sudden like a wave it hit and the tears poured down her face,she had changed her life,but she was happy that Izzie would be able to get away from everything holding her back at home.

Elsa knocked on the door.

“Casey,I’m putting a wash on do you have…” Said Elsa as she walked into the room.

Casey quickly wiped the tears away from her face.

“Casey whats up sweetie.”

“Nothing it’s just nothing.”

“Well it’s got to be something if it’s made you cry.”

“I just gave my scholarship place to Izzie.”

“What.” said Elsa confused

“Izzie was so upset she didn’t get in so I rang and got them to give my place to Izzie, I don’t know why but it just felt like the right thing to do!”

“Oh sweetie,” said Elsa as she hugged Casey

For once Casey didn’t try to get free from her moms grip.


End file.
